Down Under
by 6GunSally
Summary: Laurence was pimping it on his little farm in Australia and Hammond finds out… Sometimes weird things happen…


_**Disclaimer: Several characters as well as this Alternate History were created by Naomi Novik. I'm just a fan, imitating.**_

_**This story is set in during **__**Crucible of Gold**__**; some SPOILERS. Also inspired by "Down Under" which is owned by Columbia records.**_

* * *

Hammond was still breathless with fear and excitement when he entered Laurence's hut. It was a small rough building giving little over to material comfort but quite cool and comfortable inside. Laurence lowered Hammond onto a divan and in spite of his fatigue Hammond nearly sprung up in surprise. There were cushions of silk upon it. He gazed around the austere little room, aside from the divan and a small rough built writing desk, there were no furnishings.

"I have to finish my work for the day," Laurence said apologetically, "But I'm sure you could do with some rest and refreshment."

"Thank you Laurence," Hammond said. His news could wait another few hours certainly, he thought and started to drift off in the kind of sleep he hadn't had in three weeks. He noticed Laurence shadow pass him and the light build and fade again as Laurence exited his cabin.

Hammond awoke to a stirring in the next room. His nose and the sudden gnawing hunger in his belly told him it was probably the kitchen. There was a clanking of cookery and a woman poked her head out. Hammond's eyes went wide.

"I'm Mrs. Laurence," she said, "If you're hungry, come and eat."

Hammond struggled to stand and limped into the next room. He gasped aloud and fell back against the naked untreated timber of the walls.

There were four women in the kitchen. All of them beautiful fair haired and smiling. Each of them were trailed by three or four pale-haired toddlers a piece. Laurence seemed to be doing very well for himself indeed. "Come on you," one of the women said, "sit down at the table proper."

Hammond nodded mutely. In his mind he counted the children and guessed at their approximate ages. 'Incredible' he thought to himself. All the troubles of his long flight and the urgency of the news he bore were suddenly forgotten.

Presently the women, who were not only beautiful, but seemed to glow with grace and something else that Hammond could not quite explain; were talking as they shared out their small tasks and finally one of them set a plate before him. Such bounty it was that Hammond had not tasted in all his time in China, and he'd never expected in the far off colony and indeed, he found he longed for his long abandoned home.

* * *

Hammond awoke to Laurence shaking him roughly by the shoulder. Hammond bolted up immediately. There was a smattering of blankets on the floor where Laurence must have slept and the light streaming in through the small spaces around the door told of morning.

"It's morning," Laurence said. There was a hint of laughter in his voice from Hammond's startled arousal.

"Ah, I see," Hammond took in the room around him. It was still the same. Hammond listened hard for movement in the kitchen. Something clattered to the floor and Laurence hopped up immediately to check. He did not return right away.

"We are prepared for departure, if you are, sir," Laurence said coming back in from the kitchen.

Hammond just stared at him nonplussed. He did not stir from where he sat.

"Mister Hammond?" Laurence said, "There is coffee if you need it."

"Will you be bringing the family too?" Hammond said finally, and he looked past Laurence into the kitchen beyond, partly in search of those beautiful wives and partly to break with Laurence's hard ice blue stare. Laurence only blinked letting the silence grow stagnant and uncomfortable. Finally he cleared his throat.

"Did you not say, Mister Hammond, that we were to visit Sydney to day?"

Hammond could feel the prickling heat as it spread across his face in a blush, "Well," he began, but he was suddenly afraid to speak.

Laurence upended the tin cup he was taking his coffee in and turned to go back into the kitchen. Hammond thought he heard a bit of laughter. Not a man's laughter, surely, but the high tinkling peals of a woman content.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this…**

I don't know what I was trying to do. This just kind of poured out while I was listening to Crucible of Gold on Audible…

Please Review or whatever…

(Who am I kidding… There's no one here…)


End file.
